1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lid array panel, a package with a lid and a method of making such a package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some package structures, to prevent a chip (such as a sensor) from being damaged by the environment or contaminated by moisture and dust, the chip is encapsulated by a molding compound or covered by a lid. In some package structures, a lid array panel may be attached to a carrier (substrate) including multiple package units, and the carrier and panel together are sawn into individual package structures. However, warpage of the lid array panel can occur due to insufficient strength of the panel.